swiftiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fangirlofall7/The Life and Lies of Meredith Gray Swift
Meredith, the Scottish Fold cat, looked out the window of her New York City apartment. Yes, it was hers. Not her mom, Taylor's. Not Olivia's--no matter WHAT people though, she was the wisest and cutest cat. No...it was Meredith's. Currently, the partially tabbied cat lay on a bench in the sunlight. She heard Olivia mewling around, but told her to shut up and continued with her nap. In an instant, the smaller cat was cuddling with Meredith. In the way that cat's can't do, Meredith mentally rolled her eyes. After letting the sun soak her fur, Meredith heard something at the door, like a card being swiped. Then a small hum, sounding like mom's new single: Beat of the Heart. About Meredith's latest daddy, Calvin Harris. "Dancing to electric beat, beat, beat, beat of the heart," someone sung as they walked inside. A clunk vibrated through the house as something was put on a table, and Meredith's ears twitched. It sounded like Taylor's purse. "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Olivia howled with way too many explanation marks. "Mother," Meredith replied. Taylor, blond hair and lipstick, walked over to pet her cats. "Are you two meowing for me?" she asked, laughing. "You know, I've been thinking of writing a song about you, and trying to get it on my next album. Maybe I'll disguise it as a love song...though the Swifties will be sure to get it...." Taylor looked at the wall, musing at a cut out of her latest magazine cover. It showed her in a short white crop top and black blazer, with a lighted black background. Hands lined the outside, all male. "I suppose I like that idea..." Meredith commented, musing over Taylor musing over her. Ms. Swift chuckled and scratched the cat behind the ear, causing Meredith to purr. A few hours later, Taylor had a scratch song written. She appeared with a guitar, and sat across from the cats. To perform, she started singing in her SUPER AMAZING UNEDITED VOICE AGHHHHHHHH Everybody's wanting more love But there's nothing we can do about it, eh eh Everybody's begging and braying But I'm just gonna lounge around, and wait for love to come my way again Once again, once again, I have to leave you as I go Once again, once again, we split apart on the road Once again, once again, we came back together Once again, once again In the dark hold me close But there's nothing we can to do to hide away, eh In the light come again So we can just sit around and wait for the monsters to come again Once again, once again, I have to leave you as I go Once again, once again, we split apart on the road Once again, once again, we came back together Once again, once again And ohhhh, I've just given up and Thrownnn myself, against the wall Ohhhh,when you come around and Give me your all, you give me your love... Once again, once again (oh oh oh oh) Once again, once again (oh oh oh oh) Once again, once again (oh oh oh oh) One more time, once again Once again, once again, don't want to leave you no more Once again, once again, stay with me on the road Once again, once again, dodge the cars coming our way Once again Once again Once again Once again Once again. The star shrugged. "It'll take improvement." With more scratches behind the ears for her 'babies', Taylor left them as she went to sleep. SOOOOOOOO WHAT'D YOU THINK? I may continue this in the comments.o_o NOTE--I'm not claiming 'Once Again' as a song written by Taylor Alison Swift, and she hasn't written a song called this to my knowledge. Beat of the Heart is also not a song of hers to my knowledge. Category:Blog posts